Pure Coincidence
by tami3
Summary: The things that happened to Kid and Serge when they first met, and what was going on in her mind when she caught sight of him. R


Pure Coincidence By tami  
  
When I stood up on that cliff shooting off my mouth at two mismatched knights and a long-haired deva who frowned at my arrogant words, I wasn't even thinking of the guy I was doing it all for. He was one of those adorable, innocent guys, you know? An average weight, and average height, a build that must have come naturally through constant manual labor rather than intentional muscle building. His big, wide eyes struck me as those of a wearily puzzled individual, a little confused and belonging to someone who was well-liked and not used to having to defend himself from rough, professional bullies. His hair was tied back with a charming red and gold bandanna, which plastering his jagged indigo bangs to his forehead, right above those huge aquatic irises peering out.  
  
That's about all I noticed before I took a flying leap and landed right in front of the squat little soldier, clumsy with his short legs that hardly supported the weight of his clunky armor. A quick jab to his shoulder with my trusty dagger left him indisposed and on his back, flailing like a toppled turtle in his rounded plates. I swung around at a battle cry, fully expecting to the see the stranger I was saving interfering in his rescue. I rolled my eyes and prepared to intervene before his reckless bravado and indignation at having to be helped by a skinny little girl led to him being skewered at the end of a pointy sword. Instead of seeing him rushing in, screaming like a fool and being quickly cut down by the longhaired man, who seemed to be the expert in the quirky trio, I saw something quite different.  
  
With a weapon gripped in his hands, he was, almost playfully so, smacking the tall, gangly one on the head with the flat of one of the twin blades. It was like watching a kitten bat a grasshopper, an attack without any malice. An extra strong blow left his opponent face down in the dust, snoring away with an enormous red welt branded on his face. That was about it before I had to whip my head around again at a very unsettling whoosh of wind brushing against the side of my face. The blonde braid woven with a red ribbon smacked me in the nose as a found myself looking at straight into a pair determined eyes. The leader had brought down his axe hard, narrowly missing his objective. Which was, of course, to cleave my skull in half.  
  
He had good reflexes, I'll give him that. I had counted on the descent of his heavy axe to give me a moment to recover before he straightened up and tried again. He must've been well trained, because almost instantly he regained his balance and sent me sprawling as he slammed the flat into my back (My rear end, actually). That probably had been his strategy all along. Like my mysterious new ally, he hadn't been aiming to kill, maim, or even, as I had done, injure the enemy slightly. My new blue-haired friend ended up saving me by casting an element on my most previous opponent. All weakened, each one hauled themselves to their feet and they ran off.  
  
After the battle, I took the offered hand and he pulled me up. My butt stung, but it wasn't serious enough for me to use the tablet he waved at me. I was more embarrassed than hurt. I had ended up being the damsel in distress that had had her arse kicked (or slapped by a slab of metal. Whatever.) I spite of it all, he didn't so much as give me a smug grin and say something stupid or cheesy or sarcastic, like "Good thing I was here to help you." He just looked at me sweetly, tilting his head as if inquiring if I was really all right. It was then I noticed how cute he was.  
  
I didn't say he was handsome. Heck, he looked as if he wasn't even done growing yet. His face was round, his nose was pert and had an upward tilt, and his curved lips looked as if they were made to smile. He was slender and stood well below six feet tall, not at all like the brawny fighter that wore a perpetual scowl. His shoulders were slightly slumped, typical of a languid teenager, but it just made him seem natural and relaxed. His dressing style was sort of contradictory. Why wear a body-hugging T-shirt if you're just going to cover it up with a heavy chain link tunic, and blue shorts as baggy as a skirt besides?  
  
But he had that "boy-next-door" look going; a calm and familiar guy that you grew up with as his neighbor. It was the only boy that you could hug and pet like a cosseted Persian cat as a little girl without being called a freak, until he finally got bigger than you. And of course, you started dating when you were both old enough. Not that I would actually know about all that crap, being a nomadic thief even through my childhood years and all. But I recognize an adorable treat-him-like-a-stuffed animal-and-he- won't-even-care kind of boy when I see one, and I couldn't help stifling a laugh, knowing for sure that he probably had a girlfriend tucked away somewhere that played the role of gushy girly-girl with him for a pet. He gave me a funny look and kind of took a step away from me. I guess he felt kind of threatened. I probably was more masculine than his reserved self; miniskirt, pushup bra, and all. Guys aren't particularly comfortable around girls like that.  
  
I thought I'd mess around with him a little. I couldn't believe that any guy would be able to emanate as much complete and utter sweetness as the sapphire crowned stranger that I had stumbled upon, and I guess I wanted take the advantage of the opportunity to tease the hell out of him and make his face go as red as possible. Maybe it'd teach him to expect the unexpected and erase some of that shy sincerity from his face.  
  
He took my jovial flirting in good stride and kept politely silent with a series of nods and shrugs. The modest flush that tinged his cheeks seemed almost like an instinctive motor function, and despite the coloring faintly rouging the sides of his face, he didn't seem perturbed at all. I guess he was accustomed to the flattery and none-too-subtle hints of affection from girls he knew to care much about another fan, as random as she seemed to be with her flaming red clothes and a dress cut so high up on her thighs that it would make even Jezebel blush. With his happy expression he did seem like a people person. And I have no doubt that any female he came into contact with would fawn over those cerulean eyes and matching floppy mop in no time.  
  
I offered over and over again to accompany him to wherever he wanted to go, (Whatever his destination was, it couldn't be this miserable craggy cliff that had a single tombstone perched near it's end.) but every time he ducked his head down in momentary thought, slender azure eyebrows furrowed, and then slowly shook his head in firm refusal. Maybe he was thinking of his sweetheart, who would be undoubtedly less than pleased with him roaming the countryside with a scantily clad outlaw, or he just didn't trust someone as vivacious as me. In either case I made it clear (even with that bit of sarcasm about needing to be protected) that I would have liked to stick with him at least a little while longer. He appeared to be pleased with making a new "friend" but he ended up waving goodbye to me anyway as I left, his head occasionally turning with a synchronized twirl of straight dark-blue tresses to catch sight of the small monument erected in a lump. I wonder what it was to him. Maybe a close acquaintance of his has his or her name solemnly etched on that homely rock. Kind of embarrassing that I would have desecrated such a sacred place to him with my wisecracks and vibrancy, then.  
  
Funny thing, really. He wasn't all that generic of a person, being so quiet and tranquil even after being assaulted by unknown offenders. Yet I feel as if he's someone with an exterior that I'd easily recognize and identify, like maybe a bubbly Magical Dreamer imitator out on the streets of Termina. Well, whatever. There are things to do on this continent, and having a native on my side probably would speed up my quest for mythical treasures, but I've got no time to convince the most harmless one I've encountered so far to join forces with me. Maybe I'll bump into him again. Maybe his girlfriend will be with him and I can get her to bat him every time he smiles in my general direction. Heh. Maybe I'll even get him to find me that stupid Flame.  
*** Okay, done. Might continue this, but very, very doubtful. I guess people might be surprised I wrote something about Kid since I'm not a fan of hers. Well, I'm not a fan of a lot of characters but I'll still write about them. Any fic requests or anything? Oh, and hopefully readers have figured out by now that this is not a Kirge. Please review or something.. OH! Better yet, post something up!!!! I've been dying to see some more new CC fics!!! Write! Write! WRIIIITTTTTEEEEE!!!!!! 


End file.
